


(lead me home)

by thorsvarme



Category: Kimi ni Todoke | From Me to You
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ryu, what are you thinking about now?”</p>
<p>“Kissing,” Ryu answers with a little smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(lead me home)

**Author's Note:**

> some short fluff because I miss my babies and I need the manga to update

“Ryu, what are you thinking about now?”

“Kissing,” Ryu answers with a little smile. Chizuru stares at him, shocked by this answer.

“You don’t need to be so honest!” Chizu yells, hurrying to fall back into step with him. She ducks her head, hiding how red her face is now, and scratches the back of her head. “K-kissing how?” she mumbles. 

It is something she has thought about too of course, she has spent hours thinking about it. (When, where, how?) (Now, here, like this.) as Ryu puts his hands on her shoulders and gazes down at her. He’s blushing also, she sees, and that surprises her more than anything.

“Can I?” he asks, and she nods, swallowing nervously. He leans down and brushes their lips together. It isn’t much of a kiss, really, but Ryu’s lips are warm and soft and she stands on her tiptoes for more. She can feel his lips tug into a smile against her mouth as he kisses her again, and this time it is more. It’s enough to leave her dizzy. “Kissing like that,” he says, his breath blowing softly against her face. He’s embarrassed, she can tell, and he hasn’t stopped blushing. But he’s also happy, she can see it in his eyes. So she leans up and kisses his cheek, because she’s happy too. Then she punches him on the arm. 

“Ow,” he says, rubbing his arm and not sounding hurt at all. 

“Next time bring me a box so I can be taller than you.” 

“One box isn’t enough to make you taller-” she punches him again. 

“Then bring two boxes.” 

He pulls away and takes her hand, ducking his head to hide the grin on his face. She is spellbound, watching the effect she never thought she could have on someone, and lets him lead her home.


End file.
